When a cable is connected to an electronic device, a connection between the cable and the electronic device may be limited in its waterproofing performance. Accordingly, when the cable is connected to the electronic device, a waterproof cable connector may be used for waterproofing of the connection between the cable and the electronic device. For example, a body, a sealing member, and a cap of the waterproof cable connector may be sequentially mounted on and fastened to the cable. At this time, the sealing member may be compressed by the body and the cap to air-tightly seal a hole into which the cable is inserted, thereby implementing a waterproofing function.